S19 episode 2
Green wins immunity LJ finds the idol Robbie: I am totally the swing vote, there is two alliances of four, on one side you got LJ Wilson Nick and James and on the other Gil Brian Marquis and Troyzan they both know they are only four and need a fifth and that I'm the only one not in an alliance, and tonight I choose who goes home and pledge myself to an alliance it's kind of excitng Gil: Of course I was worried I could be first gone, so I quickly made alliances with people and now I'm in an alliance with Brian Marquis and Troyzan, so that's four votes we got going our way, the problem is we got an opposing alliance of four which is probobly writing my name down, so it is essential to take Robbie out tonight, but now there's an idea to take out Robbie tonight between everyone, I don't know Brian: Tonight was going to get messy real fast, there's two alliances of four and Robbie in the middle, so if Robbie sided with us perfect if he didn't we were screwed, it just sucked to let Robbie control our fate, but I had a nice talk with LJ and we just decided, Robbie hasn't given either of us a clear answer and instead of both there alliances depending on Robbie we are just going to go ahead and vote him out tonight, and then if we lose again, deal with it then Marquis: Man Survivor is crazy we got two alliances vying for Robbie's vote and no one really knows where he is going to vote, so we just throw it all out of here and everyone is going to write Robbie's name down tonight, it's going to be a crazy blindside, Robbie's a great guy and I would of loved to play with him but at the end of the day he made a mistake couldn't commite and it will cost him his game Troyzan: I know earlier in this game L.J and Nick kind of try to draw me in but they just aren't the guys I want to play with James is a little weird, Wilson is alright but not essential to this tribe, I was always with Gil Marquis and Brian. And I know we are all voting off Robbie tonight, but part of me says we should just stick with the plan and hope Robbie votes with us because he's a good kid, I don't know it's a tough position Nick: L.J and Brian struck up a deal that both alliances vote off Robbie to keep all of our alliance in tact, but I came up with a plan to continue to vote one of there members, if Robbie does vote with us, it's 5-4, they go home if Robbie doesn't it's 4-4-1 , and in a revote Robbie isn't going to vote himself out, so we're still in perfect situation, to get Robbie in our alliance and to vote out one of there own James: Nick came up with a pretty good plan, I do think it's a risky plan, I mean L.J layed down the ground work and Nick is kind of changing the ground and It has pros and cons, I mean the pros being we don't have to worry about a 4-4 lock next time because we're up 5-3, but the chaos in this tribe the division after we screwed them, I don't know how it could effect camp life and teamwork in challenges but probobly in a negative light, so we defintley have to think how we do things tonight Wilson: I think my strengh in this game will be my social game, I mean I'm not very strong, I'm not the most intellegent person in the world, but I work with people in real life, I like people, and people like me I think hahaha, I started making bonds on day 1, Nick real cool guy James and LJ cool guys, that's my alliance even the people in other alliance I'm friends with, so I think if things don't go my way they may target me last, no matter what happens tonight, someone is going to get blindsided L.J: Today was a good day for me, I mean we were dealing with this whole 4-4 Robbie in the middle thing, and I'm sorry but I'm not deciding to let Robbie choose the fate of my game, so me who's kind of the leader of our alliance and Brian who is kind of the leader of his, just both felt the same way and decided tonight to vote out Robbie, but then we have Nicks plan to discuss, I mean this plan of his would be golden in like a merge situation, in the tribe stage still great but has it's con, but the part maybe even better is I found the hidden immunity idol, so if things get ugly like I expect them too I got this in my pocket to keep me safe Gil final words I knew this could happen, I knew it could very well happen, and it did and it isn't fun being voted out on day 6 but it's survivor and it is what it is